


No Hetero

by Bored11Bird



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored11Bird/pseuds/Bored11Bird
Summary: To michael, rich was, quite possibly, the actual worst person he could have chosen to have a crush on. Yet, here he was, pining hopelessly over a boy who was just incredibly, hopelessly, and totally straight.





	No Hetero

**Author's Note:**

> oof um  
> i wanted to do some more multifandom stuff and i came up with this a while ago.  
> uh, its unfinished and hasn't got a plot and..  
> thats about it.  
> i hope you enjoy it c:

To michael, rich was, quite possibly, the actual worst person he could have chosen to have a crush on. Yet, here he was, pining hopelessly over a boy who was just incredibly, hopelessly, and totally straight. Luckily, though; one of his closest friends, patrick, was facing a similar dilemma. He was totally into brendon, who, come to think of it, kinda looked like jake (rich’s best friend) but acted completely differently- especially around girls. Pretty cute, michael shamefully had to admit. although, Also undeniably straight.  
Patrick and michael had grown super close and really bonded over falling head-over-heels for straight, popular boys, especially since michael’s ex-best-friend had moved to the popular table, leaving michael for dead in the social game, and patrick’s best friend, pete, had moved away mere months ago.  
Anyway, though, he and his new best friend were sitting in the corner booth of a mcdonald's, patrick sitting on his phone while picking at the three hashbrowns (that he ordered courtesy of all- day breakfast) on occasion, and michael had his laptop out, typing on it leisurely. A faint buzz of chatter (save for the completely unnecessary scream of a toddler every few minutes or so) set a nice atmosphere in the restaurant, calming the usually hyperactive patrick ever so slightly.  
See, patrick had always been either totally loud and in-your-face or sitting in the corner of class with his earbuds in, lost in his own world, bopping his head ever so slightly to whatever music he was listening to.  
Patrick definitely had an interesting music taste- definitely good-interesting, his playlist (put together on youtube, no less) was comprised of some classic punk, with a dash of soul and funk- quite a few songs by patrick’s old band, funnily enough, and a few ‘MCR’ and ‘MSI’ songs to add an ansty feel. Michael had even convinced patrick to add one or two ‘Shaggy’ songs on his playlist, though as far as he’s aware, patrick actively avoids them.  
Just as michael was about to take another swig of his raspberry- blue lemonade mix slushie, patrick spoke up,  
“hey, Micha, look at this,” patrick giggled as he thrust his phone into michael’s face, pointing excitedly at a certain area on the block of text displayed on his screen. “Funny, right?” michael took the phone from patrick and adjusted his glasses ever-so-slightly, reading the words.  
“‘Tags: fuck annabelle: creation, that shit gave me nightmares, oh i’m supposed to be doing real tags, LE FUCK, anyway, this i-’” michael began to read in a hushed whisper so only he and patrick could hear, before patrick cut him off sharply.  
“No- no, below that, Micha.”  
So, michael looked below.  
“‘If there was one thing the blonde way brother knew was that frank was smoking hot, and smoking cute, and probably smoking pot but that’s besides the point.’” michael finished off his bland reading with a small chuckle, handing back the honey blonde beside him his smartphone back.  
Michael reached back down for his slushie again, swirling it a few times, before taking a few sips of the raspberry layer and stating monotonically, “so, stumpy, when do you think we should pack up and head home? You’re on your last hash brown, you could, like, take it to go or something.”  
Patrick sat, considering. After a moment, he spoke: “well, yeah, it's getting pretty busy- i just wanna get a hot chocolate.” and then, he continued, slightly quieter, “i don’t understand how you manage to have slushies on days like this.” michael chuckled as patrick sauntered away.  
Patrick was right. To an extent. The weather was as cold as it could be for winter; a thin sheen of snow covered the ground most mornings, though it melted away relatively quickly. Because of this, though, michael stayed in bed longer and was subsequently late to school most mornings. Well, he figured, if i’m gonna be late anyways it’ll make virtually no difference if i grab a slushie, so why not?  
And that's how it was- he would wake up, lay in bed feeling sorry for himself for twenty minutes, then grab his clothes and put them on under his blanket (to avoid being cold, of course) and then he’d pick up patrick. After that, they’d head out to the nearest dairy for a slushie (or a chocolate bar and a drink for lunch, in patrick’s case) and then to school, praying they were not too late. Most of the time, they weren’t- but there were some days when they had been so late the arrived at break.  
While patrick was away ordering a hot chocolate (and possibly something for michael), he had been scrolling through the minecraft 1.13.1 update bug fixes page when four familiar faces walked in.  
The slightly larger group that came in, laughing loudly, included four boys. exhibit A; ryan. The complete opposite of the run-of-the-mill jocks; being that he 1) was a ginger 2) had green eyes instead of blue and 3) he had a pretty skinny build (for a boy obsessed with soccer). Exhibit B and C, brendon and jake, who looked like actual twins. Same hair, same build, though brendon had more of an american accent and a better singing voice. Then, there was rich.  
He had the most beautiful blue green eyes, and a lovely red streak in his hair, and had cute little freckles all over his face, down his arms and up his back. The burn scars on his back and shoulders made him even prettier, in michael’s opinion; but michael would be too chicken to ask him out. He only admired from afar. And he was okay with that.  
Realizing that he was probably staring, michael’s face flushed and he turned back to his laptop, clumsily taking another sip of his slushie.


End file.
